


Nothing more than a willing substitute

by sandorara



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Asahi is messed up and you know it, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Cutting, Deepthroating, Goddamnit Asahi, Implied onesided Zenos/WoL, M/M, Masochism, Mental Instability, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorara/pseuds/sandorara
Summary: He would do anything to please his beloved Prince.





	Nothing more than a willing substitute

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much messed up shit hiding behind that barely together facade, that I couldn't resist writing about it.

The knock on his door came earlier than expected, making Asahi sigh in annoyance. It was infuriating how hard it seemed to be to follow the most _simple_ of orders, to _not_ disturb him until the sun was below the horizon. He did not care whether dinner had been finished early or the vermin in Doma had tried something again, he was _not to be disturbed_.

Rolling his eyes, he dramatically slammed his pen down into his desk as he called out a perfectly smooth and sweet-sounding "Yes?" in the direction of the door.

"Sir, the crown prince has requested your presence in his chambers," came the voice from outside, and Asahi's eyes widened and he shot out of his chair in an instant, all annoyance forgotten.

"Lord Zenos--" he started, quickly adjusting his jacket as he spoke. _Asked for me?_ , he finished quietly as he took a quick look in the mirror.

"I will be with him right away." _Breathe_ , he thought. Making sure to not give away the sudden burst of bubbling excitement and anticipation inside him to the guard, as he opened his door to join them.

"Let's not make him wait."

It was not often that Lord Zenos graced Asahi with his presence, regardless of how much Asahi constantly wished for it. He wondered what had prompted this request-- was he needed for something? Would he finally receive duties more befitting him? No. He doubted that.

So was this like _last time_?

Like when the crown prince had returned from that filthy province in the west, utterly disappointed by that vile creature they called the Eikon Slayer and had required his personal assistance to--- To feel _better_.

The memory of Zenos's frustration at the time made his blood prickle, a wave of hate for the Eorzean champion welling up inside him. How _dare_ they cause his love such grief, how _dare_ they not appreciate his attention, how _dare_ they not _live up to it_.

Their footsteps echoed against the metallic floor of the corridor, and Asahi kept his eyes locked on the back of the guard's helmet, concentrating on his own breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

He hated them. Hated them for denying Zenos's attention. Hated them for taking Zenos's attention, something that should've been, could've been, his, Asahi's. _Hated them_.

Yet.

It was that disgusting creature failing Zenos's expectations that had brought their prince's attention to _him_. That had graced him with time alone with the beautiful prince.

His breath hitched recalling it.

It had been-- _violent_ , but if an eager punching bag was what his Prince needed, Asahi would more than gladly comply. And he cherished every mark the meeting had left on his body, wishing for them to never disappear.

Had he been called on for similar reasons this time? Had the Eorzean piece of trash set off a need in his Prince again? Would-- Would he be _touched_ again?

His breathing was much too quick now, but he could probably play it off as being nervous to the guard. Everyone was nervous in front of Lord Zenos. Everyone _else_ , that was. Lowly beings not understanding his perfection, and how _gratfeul_ they should be to get to feel his presence.

Asahi sighed, resting his hand on his other arm, stroking down along it. Right where Prince Zenos' gift, a long, still healing, scar rested under his clothes. Regrettably, the bruises were long gone.

Would he be gifted more today? More marks on his body, showing who he belonged to. Who he wished to belong to more than anything.

The front of his breeches had already become a bit restrictive, hopefully not too visibly so. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting his lips spread into a wide grin for a moment, just before the guard finally stopped. Exhaling, he directed a softer smile at the guards stationed by the door to the Crown Prince's private chambers, keeping his breathing in check even as his mind showed him nothing but memories of Zenos' attention on _him_.

A guard knocked on the door.

"My lord, Asahi sas Brutus has arrived as requested."

The door opened automatically, and he stepped inside, leaving the guards behind. Despite looking down to the floor out of politeness, he felt the prince's intense eyes on him the moment he was inside the room. It made the hairs on his neck rise and that excitement inside him bubble again. Maybe there was a hint of-- _fear_? No, he wasn't afraid.

"You requested my presence, Lord Zenos," he stated, a little surprised at how shaky his voice sounded. The air in the room felt dense, almost electrified, and simply being so close to the Prince sent excited shivers up his spine. He swallowed.

"I thought you might be able to... _help_ me again."

Asahi swallowed again, his throat feeling dry and excitement flaring up inside him again at the Prince's words. He'd been right, he'd get to--

"Though it's not very immersive, is it," Zenos continued, Asahi could hear him move somewhere in the room. His voice was smooth and had a disappointed tone to it, and Asahi wished to do anything to make it right, cover up whatever the Eorzean Trash had done.

"You see, the Eikon Slayer would not be in such a state simply from being called to my room --quite the opposite, I would imagine."

Asahi felt heat spread over his face. He was not ashamed of his reaction, he was proud of appreciating the prince so thoroughly. Rather, he was ashamed of seemingly not having fulfilled expectations.

"I apologise for my body's selfish honesty, my Prince."

Zenos let out a soft laugh, and again Asahi found himself shivering.

"Remove your clothes."

He started instantly, a wave of fluttering excitement? Fear? Again flying through him, to the tips of his fingers, making opening his jacket more of a fiddle than expected. Zenos' eyes burned him, made him shake, yet he couldn't wait to have them on his _skin_ , all over him. Have the prince look at him that intimately, touching him, doing anything he wanted to him, even if all he could see was the Eikon Slayer.

His jacket fell to the floor, undershirt coming off over his head, tousling his always perfectly combed hair. He found he didn't care. Nor did he care that he was only a stand-in. A willing substitute.

"Keep your head up," Zenos said, and Asahi's head shot back up, looking at the Prince.

He was sitting, nearly lying, legs casually crossed and head rested on a hand, on a plush looking chair. His beautiful, soft looking hair was hanging over one shoulder, and instead of his usual massive armor he was dressed only in a light gown-- _Oh_. Asahi's eyes stopped on what was showing of his broad, muscular chest only for a moment, feeling his body react yet again, then up to an amused smile-- _smirk_ , and then _his eyes_ , showing nothing but cold disdain. Asahi shivered, and smiled.

Keeping his eyes on the Prince, he moved on to his breeches, undoing them and pushing them down as swiftly as he could, wishing to not waste any time. He'd been given an order, he was following it. That the cold air of the room hitting his skin and intimate parts made him shudder, or that he felt so entirely on display, under scrutiny, were only side effects. Though, desired ones.

Zenos was watching him, his eyes moving over Asahi's body, stopping occasionally, maybe at scars, whatever remained of his previous use. And when Asahi shifted, moving his hips just a little as being so thoroughly examined from a distance made him grow yet harder, the Prince lifted an eyebrow, another smirk pulling at his lips.

"On the bed, on your knees."

Again, he complied without a word, though his body felt almost heavy from the tension, from how every cell in his body was on edge. Yet he forced it to move swiftly, climbing onto the bed as gracefully as he was able to. Then, dropping to his knees barely a yalm from the crown prince, he placed his hands in front of him, letting his entire being show his submission.

He heard, felt, Zenos get up, the chair's legs making a screeching noise against the metallic floor as he pushed it back. He stepped in close, so close Asahi felt his energy against his own skin, making him shiver again. So close, so nearly there now, he would touch, give him contact, he would _feel_ his beloved Prince's touch, even if it---

A large hand gripped his hair, violently pulling his head backwards in one quick motion, making him gasp. His scalp stung, and neck ached from the stretch into an unnatural angle but-- all Asahi felt was bliss, a hint of worry? Fear? No-- he _wanted this_ , wanted the Prince to let it all out, he _wanted_ to take it all, wanted to be his outlet, wanted to be what that Trash of Light refused to, could not, would not be.

The hand let go of his hair, but before he could return his head to a more natural position, it was around his throat, holding him in place, pressing down, easily reaching around most of it, fingers pushing hard into his skin. Another gasp, but barely any air could pass and it sounded more like a croak, and his eyes shot open, meeting Zenos's cool gaze. The pressure was-- _good_ , it sent sparks through him, made him feel weak. He stopped trying to breathe, and yet the hand tightened again, and the edges of his vision started to blur, a weird sheen of white, cloudiness spreading in his mind and he felt warm and all he could see was his Prince's beautiful face, there, so close, so---

"Fight it."

_Oh._

Of course.

He was not here as himself. He was a replacement. A mere substitute.

He was not supposed to feel joy at the Prince's hand around his throat, he was--

Opening his mouth, he tried gasping, pulling breath, lifting his hands to grasp at Zenos', pull at them, try to move the strong fingers away from his constricted throat, but he felt weak, he _was_ weak, there were spots in his vision and they were covering Zenos' beautiful face, covering his eyes, making it hard to see-- He needed air, his blood was screaming, croaky gasps that weren't helping at all, one after another, air, no this was fine-- _no_ , it was not he had to-- _fight_. He squirmed, digging his hails into Zenos' hand with every bit of power he could find and--

Then the hand let go, just like that, and he slumped forward, hungrily taking deep breaths, gasps, filling his lungs and blood with oxygen again. He felt hot, like his entire body was burning, and despite the cold in the room he felt himself sweat. He coughed as breathing _hurt_ , and yet-- He already missed the touch.

He looked up, and Zenos was _smiling_ , he must have done well, he must have please him. He could do this, he could give Zenos what no one else could. Because he _loved_ him, wanted him to do anything he wished.

A large hand around his wrists, pushing them together and lifting them up, up over his head, pulling him straight and up onto his knees again. The Prince’s long, soft, hair tickled his skin as he leaned over Asahi, and anticipation coursed through him again at being forcibly moved.

"They would struggle, try to escape," Zenos's smooth voice mumbled, so so close to his ears he _shuddered_ , and then his arms were pulled even higher, so high his shoulder ached from the unnatural position, and most of his weight was lifted off the bed. Zenos lifted him up easily with one hand like he was a mere doll, hollow and light-weight.

The sound of metallic clinking, and then something cold encircled his wrists, pushing them together and locking them in place. And then Zenos withdrew, his hair again stroking over his skin as his head moved away, hands letting go and leaving Asahi dangling, his weight pulling on the hard, cold restraints as his knees only barely reached the bed and his toes desperately tried to keep him up to relieve the pull on his arms. It was--- _thrilling_ , his breathing refused to calm down and the feeling of Zenos restraining him, the idea of hanging there on _display_ , everything was going straight to his groin again and he felt ready to burst. He shifted, watched Zenos as he tried to pull on the restraints, gritted his teeth and pretended to want them gone, pushing himself up with his toes and glaring at the Prince.

Zenos laughed. It was _beautiful_ , and Asahi felt proud.

Then the prince took a step back, and with one hand undid the belt around his gown. Asahi couldn't help but stare as it fell open, stare at what was revealed, the Prince's perfect body-- And just as quickly, his eyes were covered by said belt, a tight knot at the back of his head keeping it in place. He shuddered again, being put even more at the Prince's mercy again sending a wave of excitement through him, even all the way to his quickly numbing fingers.

He couldn't see where the Prince was anymore, he couldn't escape even if he had wanted to. He couldn't tell what was going to happen to him. That was all in the hands of Zenos.

He was shaking now, breaths quick and shallow through his still aching throat and anticipation drenching every ilm of his body in a warm, tingling feeling. At this rate, he would orgasm without a single touch to his erection.

No, the Eikon Slayer would never-- He had to withstand, he had to not disappoint.

A hand on his jaw, fingers stroking his skin. Would he be strangled again? He took a loud, deep breath, as if to prepare, but then the hand was gone, leaving an empty feeling behind.

Rustling, footsteps. The crown price had moved, and the air around him suddenly felt colder. Yet he was entirely aware of the man's presence somewhere nearby, listening, trying to find out where, or how far away he was. More metallic sounds, a clank, and then the sound of a blade being pulled out of its sheath. Asahi's breath hitched.

More rustles, another clanking noise, as if something was returned to the floor, and then footsteps coming back.

And then the feeling of the cool, sharp tip of a sword against his throat.

He swallowed, trying to shift away from it even though he would gladly let--

"You would push yourself onto it. I can see it."

Asahi took a shaky breath, Zenos' words hitting right on their mark, and nodded.

"There are people so afraid of me they would do the same only to spare them more terror."

"Lord Zenos, I-- I'm, not afraid," his voice was coarse, and it hurt to speak.

"Hmm," Zenos responded softly, and then the tip of the sword moved down, slowly, only barely touching his skin as it slid down over his chest. Asahi held his breath, if he moved even slightly, the sword would cut him. And he understood now, why he was better, why Zenos had come to _him_.

He was not afraid to leave the decision up to Zenos.

He _wanted_ the decision to be Zenos'.

Like he wanted Zenos' eyes on him, his appreciation, wanted to be by his side.

He _wanted_ his life, or death, to be in Zenos' hands. The thought of it excited him. How could the Eikon Slayer not understand?

The blade was withdrawn for a moment, and Asahi took a deep breath. And then he gasped as a stinging, burning sensation as the cold tip cut his skin, starting right in the middle of his chest, then slowly moving down at angle toward his right side. A long, very shallow and precise cut, and Asahi held his breath for the entire duration of it.

Then another, in the opposite direction, just a tiny bit deeper, making Asahi let out a whimper. It hurt, it stung, and he felt blood trickle out of the cuts slowly. It felt warm against his chilled skin, and as the Prince added yet another cut he couldn't help but shiver all over. It was painful, but--- He _liked_ it.

Lord Zenos was again marking him, making red lines all over his chest, just like the one he cherished on his arm. Marked, _owned_ , by Zenos. The pain only symbolised every new imprint, and he found himself waiting for them as the fourth and then fifth lines were cut across his chest. Still only so light, so shallow, no actual damage was being done, but they would scar. The thought excited him.

He let his head drop forward, letting out a _moan_ as these thoughts combined with the sting of another cut, this time over his hipbone, and it all again went straight to his groin.

One more cut, on the opposite hip, and he shifted into it, trying to push the blade just a little bit deeper, suddenly wishing to feel more of the pain, seeing how long it would give him pleasure, how deep it would need to go until he couldn't take it, how deep Zenos could push--

Zenos chuckled.

"I cut them," he started, and then the blade rested against his waist, only touching, this time not piercing the skin. Asahi shuddered and bit his lip, a sudden wave of _jealousy_ welling up inside him.

"Here," he added, just as he pressed the blade into Asahi's skin, sliding it down, cutting deeper than any of the previous cuts. Asahi groaned, the end of it coming out more like a shout, as the pain blazed through his body, mingling with growing anger.

Anger that he couldn't keep the Prince's attention. Anger that that damn Eikon Slayer kept stealing it all, no matter what he did. Anger that they now too, may have been marked by his Prince.

"I was disappointed they let me," Zenos added, as Asahi squirmed away, another whimper becoming a shout as the tip of the blade was pushed into the already bleeding cut.

"I know they can do better," he continued, and Asahi's breaths came out more like sobs as Zenos moved the sword tip further down, making another shallow cut on his inner thigh, so close to his groin. His entire body was shaking now, like a leaf in the wind, and the movements were making the metal around his wrists cut into his skin all the more painfully.

"Next time," another cut, and Asahi gasped. "Next time, we will fight to the end." Zenos's voice sounded _excited_ as he spoke, alive and filled with anticipation. Asahi felt a pang of jealousy, hitting all the way to his bones. Jealousy, that he could offer himself up so completely to satisfy the Prince's urges and wishes, yet he would never match the Eikon Slayer. He would never have the potential to be what Zenos so desired.

Someone to play with, who would eventually surpass him.

He hated them.

Suddenly the ice cold, flat side of the blade was rested against the underside of his still present erection, the surprising, cool sensation making him gasp loudly, head falling backwards. And then the blunt side slid first up, and then down along his shaft. The attention was making sparks of electricity, that were only intensified by the stinging, bleeding cuts, go through his entire body. And then, the blade was gone again, but Asahi's breaths stayed more like shallow sobs.

"I could almost believe your act, were you not nearly at your bursting point."

Asahi shuddered, as the words were spoken softly, so much closer to his ear than he expected Zenos to be. And then the bed dipped, so deep one of his knees couldn't reach it anymore, the added weight pulling on his already suffering wrists. Zenos' weight moved to behind him, and a shiver went up Asahi's spine as he wondered what the Prince was doing, on the bed, right behind him, so close he could _feel_ him.

And then cold, blunt metal pushed against his throat. He swallowed, and leaned backwards, letting the blunt edge of sword push him back, trying to breathe in as deeply as he could to prepare for whatever was coming, _hungry_ for it.

His head hit what must have been the Prince's chest, and he let out a moan as the sword kept pushing, pushing his body straighter, flush against the Prince's barely clothed one. It was overwhelming, unbelievable, the Prince's _skin, warm against his own_. He felt _blessed_ , and so entirely aware of every ilm of his own body, the contact to Zenos, the pain from the cuts, his wrists and the ache in his already abused throat flaring up again at the pressure. He felt _owned_. It was intoxicating.

The sword pushed in harder, cutting his air flow and pressing him against the much larger man. His gasps became croaky sobs again, and he found he couldn't stop the shaking of his body, he couldn't force himself to stay still no matter how hard Zenos pushed him in place. His lungs were already screaming for air, so much faster this time, and the metal of the blade though dull, felt as if it was cutting through his skin and it--

A hand on his chest, a gasp no more than a quiet whimper as his mind started blurring at the edges, just like before. Touch. Zenos was touching him, the hand moved down, fingers trailing down, so hot against his cold skin, so soft, how were they so soft? More whimpers as fingers, nails, dug into the cuts from earlier. He felt tears in his eyes, stinging, overflowing and falling, only to be instantly caught by the blindfold.

Air, he needed air, or did he? He was in heaven, this was heaven pressed up against his beloved Prince, this was more than he had ever dared to want, it was---

Lower, nails scratching and then, Asahi would have shouted if he could, but all that came out was yet another croaky gasp, as Zenos' hand wrapped around him, simply _squeezing once_ and his mind went completely white as all the tension, all the pressure, all the pain, all the _pleasure_ tipped over at once.

The sword must have been removed from his throat after that, because his first coherent thought was that he could _breathe_. It hurt, it hurt so much, but his body was still shaking through the last spasms of his orgasm, and his Prince was still there, right behind him and he could _breathe_.

Zenos then wiped his hand against his thigh, the rough touch over his cut skin making him whimper between his desperate, shallow breaths. And then that same hand grabbed his waist, joined by another, and he was forcibly turned around, his knees shuffling to keep up, to avoid his body being twisted painfully, like his arms were in their restraints.

The bed dipped again, and his head was far too muddled to analyze Zenos' movements until a hand grabbed the hair at the back of his head, pulling him up, relieving some weight from his arms and then-- _Forward_ , the Crown Prince's erection pushing against mouth, pushing his lips open and inside. The hand on his neck forced it deep, making him cough and whimper as the Prince held him in place.

Ignoring the pain at the back of his throat, taking small shallow breaths through his nose, he tried moving his tongue, closing his lips, sucking, anything to make such an intimate gift worth it. Though, there wasn't much more he could do than close his lips as tightly as possible, and he was almost relieved when he felt another hand on his head, pushing to move him. Asahi swallowed around him, and Zenos let out a low groan.

He could take this, he would make sure the Prince got the pleasure he desired. Filling his head with this dedication, he kept trying to suck, to lick, as Zenos held him in place and fucked his mouth. His throat burned, tears stung in his eyes, yet he only felt... _grateful_.

He wasn't sure how long it went on, how many times the Prince thrust in, how long he he existed only to please him. His hands were long since entirely numb, and his entire body aching, hurting, _stinging_ , yet the feeling of Zenos coming in his mouth, into his throat, made him feel _happy_.

Zenos pulled out then, in one swift move, and Asahi dropped lower again as the Prince's hands let go of him. he gasped at the painful pull on his arms again. he couldn't tell what the Prince was doing, or where he was moving, his mind cloudy and his entire body drained. He felt emptiness gnawing at the edges of his consciousness, utter exhaustion taking over.

Yet he couldn't help but smile.

There was shuffling, movement, and then the Prince's voice called out. A door opened. The sound of steps. A salute. Then Zenos' voice again. Asahi used all his concentration to listen and grasp the words, finding it difficult even though they weren't far away.

"Take care of this," Zenos started, and the sound of his footsteps moving further away followed as someone responded. The guards? Maybe.

"I still have use for him."

Asahi smiled again, and then unknown, gloved hands were on his wrists, undoing whatever restraints the Prince had put him in. He fell to the bed with a soft thud, the soft surface both a blessing and a curse against his damaged skin.

Zenos still had use for him, he thought, as hands were moving him around, and voices were shouting about a chemist.

He could still be of use.

His smile grew into a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the most depraved thing I have ever published but the lack of content about these two is criminal, so I decided to do my part. I'm sorry? You're welcome? Up to you, haha.


End file.
